sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Leap of Faith (musical)
Leap of Faith is a stage musical based on the 1992 American movie of the same name, which starred Steve Martin. The music is by Alan Menken, with lyrics by Glenn Slater and a book by Janus Cercone and Slater about a con man posing as a man of faith, who is redeemed by the love of a good woman. The musical premiered in September 2010 in Los Angeles for a limited run through October, directed and choreographed by Rob Ashford.Jones, Kenneth. "Leap of Faith, Menken's Gospel-Filled Musical Comedy, Will Premiere in L.A." Playbill.com, January 28, 2010 The musical opened on Broadway in April 2012. Production history A workshop was held in May 2008, with Taylor Hackford directing. The cast included Raul Esparza as Jonas Nightengale and Elizabeth Stanley as Marva McGowan.Gans, Andrew and Hernandez, Ernio."Esparza, Kassebaum, White, Mann and More Take a Leap of Faith in Musical Workshop" playbill.com, April 30, 2008 At the time, producer Tom Viertel said :"As with any productive workshop of a new musical, we learned a lot about 'Leap of Faith' last month, including what works well and what needs work. But we have no plans and have made no decisions to alter the creative team in any way whatsoever."Riedel, Michael."No 'Faith' in Director"The New York Post, June 20, 2008 Another workshop was held in New York in early 2010, with Sutton Foster and a new director, Rob Ashford.Horn, John.Musical makes one 'Leap of Faith' after anotherLos Angeles Times, September 26, 2010 Leap of Faith, with Rob Ashford as director and choreographer, made its world premiere at the Ahmanson Theatre in Los Angeles. Previews commenced on September 11, 2010, opening night was on October 3, with the run ending October 24.Fick, David."Take A Leap Of Faith: Previews Start Tonight" Musical Cyberspace, September 11, 2010"'Leap of Faith' production listing, Ahmanson Theatre, 2010" centertheatregroup.org, retrieved December 25, 2010Hodgind, Paul."'Leap of Faith' review ocregister.com, October 4, 2010Jones, Kenneth "Leap of Faith, the Musical, Will Premiere in L.A. in September; Ashford Directs" playbill.com, April 22, 2010 The show opened on Broadway at the St. James Theatre in previews on April 3, 2012, officially on April 26.Jones, Kenneth. " 'Leap of Faith', With Raúl Esparza at the Musical Pulpit, Opens on Broadway" playbill.com, April 26, 2012 Raul Esparza, Jessica Phillips and Kendra Kassebaum played the lead roles, with direction by Christopher Ashley and choreography by Sergio Trujillo.Cerasaro, Pat."Alan Menken Talks Tangled, Sister Act, Leap Of Faith, Hunchback, Aladdin & More" broadwayworld.com, November 15, 2010 The book was revised by Warren Leight. Menken discussed the style of the songs: "Menken told Playbill.com that his score is flavored with the sounds of gospel, country and American roots music." The production closed on May 13, 2012 after 24 previews and 20 performances. It was reported (by The New York Times) that the entire $14 million investment was lost.Jones, Kenneth. "'Leap of Faith', the Musical, Pulls Down Its Broadway Tent May 13" playbill.com, May 13, 2012 Synopsis Note: Based on the Broadway production''Jones, Kenneth. Come All Ye Faithful: Raúl Esparza Begins Preaching in Broadway's Leap of Faith April 3" playbill.com, April 3, 2012 A con artist, the "Reverend" Jonas Nightingale, travels with his ministry, but his bus breaks down in a small Kansas town. The some-time reverend pitches a tent and invites the townspeople to a revival. However, the sheriff, a woman named Marla McGowan, is determined to stop Jonas from taking the people's money. Jonas is challenged when he becomes romantically involved with the sheriff. Her love forces the cynical Reverend to come to terms with his life. Musical numbers ; Act I * "Rise Up" — Ida Mae, Ornella, Isaiah, Jonas, Sam & Angels of Mercy * "Fox in the Henhouse" — Marla & Jonas * "Fields of the Lord" — Sam, Jonas & Angels of Mercy * "Step Into the Light" — Ornella, Jonas, Ida Mae, Angels of Mercy & Townspeople * "Walking Like Daddy" — Isaiah * "Lost" — Ida Mae & Angels of Mercy * "I Can Read You" — Marla & Jonas * "Like Magic" — Jake & Jonas * "I Can Read You" (Reprise) — Sam & Jonas * "Dancin' in the Devil's Shoes" — Isaiah, Ornella, Ida Mae & Angels of Mercy * "King of Sin" — Jonas * "Dancin' in the Devil's Shoes" (Reprise) — Isaiah, Ornella, Ida Mae, Angels of Mercy & Townspeople ; Act II * "Rise Up" (Reprise) — Angels of Mercy & Townspeople * "Long Past Dreamin'" — Marla & Jonas * "Are You on the Bus?" — Ornella, Sam, Ida Mae, Isaiah & Jonas * "Like Magic" (Reprise) — Jake & Jonas * "People Like Us" — Sam & Marla * "Last Chance Salvation" — Jonas, Angels of Mercy & Townspeople * "If Your Faith Is Strong Enough" — Jonas, Angels of Mercy & Townspeople * "Jonas's Soliloquy" — Jonas * "Leap of Faith" — Company Cast and characters Broadway Reference: ''Playbill * Raúl Esparza as Jonas Nightingale * Jessica Phillips as Marla McGowan, the sheriff * Kendra Kassebaum as Sam Nightingale * Kecia Lewis-Evans as Ida Mae Sturdevant * Leslie Odom, Jr. as Isaiah Sturdevant * Krystal Joy Brown as Ornella Sturdevant * Talon Ackerman as Jake McGowan * Michelle Duffy as Susie Raylove * Dierdre Friel as Amanda Wayne * Fletcher McTaggart as Fletch the Camera Guy * Bryce Ryness as Zak * C.E. Smith as Brother Amon * Dennis Stowe as Brother Carl * Roberta Wall as Emma Schlarp Los Angeles * Raúl Esparza as Jonas Nightingale * Brooke Shields as Marla McGowan * Nicholas Barasch as Boyd McGowan * Jarrod Emick as Sheriff Will Braverman * Kendra Kassebaum as Sam * Kecia Lewis-Evans as Ida Mae Sturdevant * Leslie Odom, Jr. as Ricky Sturdevant * Krystal Joy Brown as Ornella * C.E. Smith as Titus * Dennis Stowe as Cesar * Bryce Ryness as Dude * Brandon Wardell as Amos Critical response ;Los Angeles The Backstage reviewer wrote: "Though the overlong show improves marginally during the home stretch, its story and themes never fully cohere, and the derivative, gospel-driven Alan Menken-Glenn Slater score is disappointing. By inserting superfluous Agnes de Mille-style ballet segments, as if this were a modern-day Rodgers-and-Hammerstein opus, and pumping up the volume and the histrionics, it's clear Menken, director-choreographer Rob Ashford, and co-librettists Slater and Janus Cercone envisioned this adaptation as more of an artsy prestige musical than a sentimental bromide for "The Sound of Music" crowd...Esparza has a dynamic singing voice and is a formidable presence, but his Mephistophelean con man seems a shade too smarmy for us to buy into his eventual redemption. The performer also sometimes indulges in a mush-mouthed Brando broodiness that seems inappropriate here. Shields sings sweetly if not spectacularly and provides a welcome note of calmness amid the boisterous goings-on."(no author). "LA Theatre Reviews, 'Leap Of Faith'", backstage.com, October 4, 2010 (retrieved December 26, 2010) The Los Angeles Times reviewer wrote: "...much of the score is derivative, the dancing often seems like ballet school parody, Shields' singing defensively retreats to the safest possible key and the closing moments are pure sentimental hokum. But there's a fascinating character in the middle of it all, and a performance by Esparza that digs deep into questions of faith, love and mystery. The show needs another overhaul, but it's easy to see why the creators have persisted for so long with this project: There's something uniquely compelling in the source material. I hope the collaborators press on (Broadway is apparently in their sights). They can begin with some radical pruning."McNulty, Charles. "THEATER REVIEW;It takes faith", Los Angeles Times, October 5, 2010, P.1, Part D ;Broadway Ben Brantley, in his review for The New York Times, wrote: " 'Leap of Faith' is this season’s black hole of musical comedy, sucking the energy out of anyone who gets near it... Jonas... is a figure with a long and nobly ignoble ancestry in the theater, the irresistible charlatan. He’s a type whose very existence depends on his ability to charm a crowd, to whip up emotions, to make us suspend disbelief. He is, in other words, showbiz incarnate... Mr. Raúl Esparza would seem to be a natural for such a part... Yet here Mr. Esparza seems to keep a chilly distance from his character, and you realize the degree to which self-consciousness has always been a part of his performances... But 'Faith' recycles its clichés without a shred of true conviction. Its jokes, its romantic scenes, its dance numbers, its interchangeable songs by Mr. Alan Menken... all feel as if they had been pasted into place the night before."Brantley, Ben. "Theater Review. 'Leap of Faith,' With Raúl Esparza at St. James Theater" The New York Times, April 26, 2012 Awards and nominations Original Broadway production References External links *Official website for Leap of Faith on Broadway *Internet Broadway Database * [http://www.mtishows.com/show_detail.asp?showid=000420 Leap of Faith] at the Music Theatre International website Category:2010 musicals Category:Musicals based on films Category:Plays set in Kansas Category:Musicals by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater